


Souls Made out of Tape

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: AU: A World of His Own, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: AU where Gregory West pulls Victoria’s tape out of the fire at the last second.
Kudos: 1





	Souls Made out of Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this episode and I felt bad for Victoria West so I wrote this.

He’s not sure how he pulled it off but somehow the envelope containing Victoria’s tape is in his hands slightly singed but no worse off for ware. 

He looks over at Victoria to make sure she’s still in reality and is relived to see she hasn’t faded away. But that joy is short lived when he looks up at her eyes. Those nice eyes of her’s that once looked at him with both love and annoyance are now just filled with fear. 

He’a not sure if it’s because of the horror of her own existence, her near death experience, or just shock at releasing what kinda guy he is. Maybe it’s all three. 

Eventually she regains her composure and storms over to him, ripping the envelope out of his hand and slapping him hard across the cheek.

After that she runs away as fast as she can, not bothering to pack anything.

He doesn’t try to stop her this time. 

———————————————————————-

Ten long years go by and Gregory forgets all about her. He makes himself a new Mary(that’s also his wife this time) and they mange to get by fairly well in spite of the whirlwind that is the 1960’s.

They’re walking down a street in New York, after opening one of his plays when he sees her again.

She looks a little older, maybe she has some laugh lines that weren’t there the last time, but she still looks as beautiful as the day he crafted here into existence. 

Her fashion sense is still impeccable as always. He isn’t too surprised to see that there’s a guy with her. The sort of handsome well put together go getter she always could have had if she wasn’t stuck with him.

He is pretty shocked by the two little girls clutching her hands. Even from afar it’s clear they take after their mother. 

She finally looks over and seems him, which causes a flash of emotions across her face he can’t quite read that seems to land on fear again. 

She tugs on her husband’s arm and soon they’re off. She makes a few worried glances back at him before disappearing into the crowd. 

Mary looks over at her husband, “Honey are you OK?”

Gregory looks back at the street before gathering himself together again, “Nothing dear. I’m just feeling a bit haunted by my old work is all.”


End file.
